We’re Both Different But so Are You
by UkeYugixSemeYami15
Summary: Yugi is a lonely teenager that lives with his grandfather since the death of his mother and his father abandoning him. On his way home from school he sees two dogs getting bullied. Stopping the bullies Yugi decides to bring the dogs home and treat their wounds. As Yugi helped heal the dogs but he never knew that he just brought home two dangerous creatures. DON'T OWN YUGIOH CHARAC
1. Chapter 1

Sparky- Hey guys. I'm finally back with a new story

Yugi- And I'm here joining her along with my lovers in this story

Atemu/Yami- Hello

Yugi's patience were going thin. Today has been the worst day ever. First he woke up late since his alarm clock failed to awaken him, next he gets beat up on his way to school, after that he forgot to get his cooking recipe fixed for his cooking class.

All day has been hard for Yugi and he was just ready to go to sleep. Yugi doesn't have many friends. He really only has one but he rarely hangs out with him since they both have big school schedules.

It was raining at the moment and Yugi was wearing his gray sweatshirt to try and keep himself warm. He was knocked from his thoughts when he heard a whimper and a growl coming from an alleyway he was walking up to.

Walking slowly Yugi looks into the alleyway and frown on what he sees. There were two men and two badly wounded dog. They were both different type of dogs. One of them were a black German Shepherd and the other one was a Golden Receiver. The men were trying to kick the dogs but the Golden Receiver would just growl at them.

Yugi had enough. He knew how bullies worked and he didn't like animal abusers. "Hey!" Yugi yelled and the men stopped trying to attack the dogs and turn to him. Yugi silently gulped. These men were extremely taller than him. "Leave them alone." Yugi said as he tried to glare at the men but his friend told me his glare looked more like a pout. "Mind your own business kid." The first man said. "Then just leave them alone."

Yugi countered and the boys stayed quiet.

Finally the man who spoke walked up to Yugi. Yugi lifted his chin to try and make himself look taller. The man raised a fist and Yugi flitched and got ready for the hit.

When one didn't come Yugi opened one of his eyes and the man smiled before slapping Yugi across the face with all his strength, making Yugi hit the ground. Yugi groaned as the man taunted him. "Got nothin to say now? What a loser." The man nodded to his friend to follow him.

Yugi whimpered before he slowly got up and wiped some blood off his chin. He sighed as he felt a bruise forming on his cheek. He heard a whimper and Yugi lifted his head to see the two dogs panting from pain and exhaustion. Yugi sighed and knew his heart wasn't going to let him leave the dogs here but Ra he was in so much pain. Getting up Yugi slowly and carefully made his way to the dogs.

When he got close enough the Receiver started to growl at him but Yugi just smiled at him with a weak smile for he too was in a lot of pain. "Shh. I just want to help you both. I promise." yugi spoke softly as he slowly rose his hand to the dog's snot so he could sniff him. The Receiver immediately bites Yugi's hand and the Shepherd growls as well. Yugi bot his lip so he didn't cry out in pain.

The rain was not helping the wounds and now the new one from the Receiver. Giving the Receiver a struggling smile the Receiver releases Yugi's hand and sniffs him. When finished he slowly licks Yugi's wound and then Yugi slowly moves his hand to the other dog who also sniffs then licks his wound as well.

"Come here. I'll take you somewhere safe." Yugi says as he helps the dogs stand. He slowly tries to pick up the German Shepherd and was glad his grandfather made him pick up heavy boxes at the gameshop or else he wouldn't be able to stand up with the dog in his arms.

"Let's go." Yugi whispered and walked slowly to his home with the Receiver behind him ready to attack if anything happens to the Shepherd.

Sparky- Okay some news here. My updates will be at my best I'm going through a lot of stress at the moment and I'm trying to work on a story that I have been working on before this. Wish me luck and I will reply to your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparky- Hey. Here's chapter 2

Yugi- You sound tired

Sparky- I am so I apologize for any mistakes.

Yuugi wrapped up one of the Shepherd's leg as the dogs slept on his bed. It was seven at night and Yugi was glad that tomorrow was Saturday. He already took care and bandaged the Golden Receiver and he was almost done with the Shepherd.

His hand was wrapped up from the bite he was given by the Golden dog and his body hurt still from his earlier beaten with the bullies. He cuts the bandage and slowly places the leg down.

Yugi rubbed the back off his neck with his good hand before standing up and going to make dinner.

He was home alone for a few week since his grandfather was in Italy doing a did on an ancient temple. Yugi made himself some chicken soup so he didn't get sick from the rain and he made the dogs a half a steak for them both each for when they woke up. Yugi then went into the bathroom once he was done so he can bandage his own wounds.

He took off his shirt and saw many bruises from this morning healing as well as some dried blood from other wounds. Sighing Yugi got to work on his wounds.

While he was rubbing some alcohol on a scratch he never heard the dogs waking up in his bedroom and walking up to the bathroom where he was. Hissing in pain Yugi placed a bandage on the scratch then went to his wrist to clean it properly.

Hearing a whimper Yugi turns his head to see both dogs looking at him. It was the first time Yugi really looked at their eyes. The Shepherd has a deep crimson color while the Receiver has a dark indigo color to his. Yugi rubbed his eyes before standing up and smiling at the dogs.

"Come on. I have food for you both." Yugi said as he walked out of the bathroom but not before he placed his shirt on.

The dogs slowly followed him and stayed tense just in case the boy did something. They walked into kitchen and the two dogs growled in disgust at the mess in the kitchen. Yugi turned to them confused before laughing.

"Sorry. I haven't had time to clean lately. I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment." Yugi said before he grabbed the plates with the steaks and placed them in front of the dogs.

"Don't worry they aren't poisoned. I promise." Yugi promised and the dogs started to eat slowly and then in a few seconds they were ripping the meat apart. Yugi's eyes widen before he started to yawn.

He looked at his microwave clock and saw it was almost nine. "Well I have to get to bed since I have work tomorrow and I have to get cleaning this place up soon." Yugi said and walked over to the living room.

The dogs looked at him as he walked over to the couch and layed down. The Shepherd walked up to Yugi and licked his face making Yugi's eyes open and stare at the dog in shock. "Um you two are sleeping in the bed since you're in pain." Yugi said but the dogs didn't move.

"Well get to bed." Yugi said before he leaned over and turned off the lap that was next to him and turned it off so his living room darkened.

The Golden Receiver walked up to the Shepherd and they both laid down onto the ground next to the couch. Yugi sighed before turning his head to look at the dogs. "Get up here." Yugi mumbled and both the dogs moved to jump onto the couch and they laid either on Yugi or on the opposite side of the couch. "Stubborn dogs." Yugi mumbled before he went to sleep.

Sparky- I wanted to tell you guys that this story has little plot

Atemu- What do you mean?

Sparky- It means I'm just typing whatever pops in my head for this story. Remember I'm still working on that other story

Yami- Yeah I like that story.

Yugi- Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Yugi groaned as he heard the alarm clock on his phone that goes off every Saturday at nine am. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and tried to move but realized he couldn't. In fact Yugi could barely feel his legs. looking down at his legs Yugi whined when he saw the two big dogs laying on his legs. They looked so peaceful Yugi didn't have the heart to wake them or move them.

Sighing Yugi moved his arm to reach his phone and turned off the alarm. Though as soon as he shuts his eyes again his phone starts to ring. Groaning Yugi grabs his phone again and answers the call. "Yugi Muto. How may I help you?" Yugi whispered. "Hey Yugi. You know it's nine in the morning, why aren't you up?" Yugi's friend Dylan as him. Yugi smiled at his friend's voice. She would always make sure Yugi is taking care of himself.

"I know but I went to bed late last night." Yugi said and Dylan laughed in her side. "Like that has ever stopped you from getting up at nine." Dylan said and Yugi sighed. "Just come over. I'll explain everything when you get here." Yugi said and Dylan agreed then hung up. He slammed his phone down on the coffee table. The sound of the slam woke the dogs up quickly making them bark.

Yugi winced at the loud and intimidating barks. "Damn you dogs are loud." Yugi said as he pulled his legs from under the dogs. Now since they were awake he didn't have a problem with moving his legs. The dogs stopped barking and looked at Yugi with fake innocence in their eyes. Yugi smiled at them and shook his head. "You two are far from innocent. That's my job." Yugi said as he got up from his couch with a stretch. "Damn I have a lot of work to do." Yugi said as he looked around his messy home.

The Shepherd whimpered as he limped over to Yugi. Yugi looked down and sighed. "You two aren't moving anymore then you need to be." Yugi said as he motioned them to the couch. The dogs hopped on the couch and Yugi walked to the kitchen and sighed as he had very little to eat. He had only one loaf of bread barely any milk and rotten eggs. "I really need to go shopping if I'm going to be having two big dogs here." Yugi mumbled.

Leaving his kitchen and walking back to his living room he saw he dogs cuddling. 'That's cute.' Yugi thought as he smiled. "Alright you two." Yugi said and the dogs looked at him. "I don't have anymore food so my friend is coming over with some. While she does that I'm going to head out to work. Be good." Yugi said as he placed on an od hoodie then left the house. The dogs looked at each other before nodding. Once they knew Yugi wasn't near the house they began it glow but it wasn't a normal glow.

A normal glow would have been bright but this was dark. The light was pitch black as their forms changed from dogs to humans. No not humans. Demons.Their hair looked like Yugi's own but slightly different. One's hair had red crimson tips while the other one has magenta color. They both also had some of their bangs shooting up their hair. Their eyes were the same but one of them had pale skin while one had tan skin.

They had wings coming from their backs that looked like leather but had spikes on them that were covered with poison. The had long tails coming from behind them and horns coming out from their head. Under their eyes were red lines that looked like they were carved into them.

"It seems our new master can't feed us at the moment Atemu." The pale on hissed. His tongue shaped as a snake's tongue. "Yes I see that Yami. I also see he's going to have some challenge with us." The tanned one know known as Atemu spoke. "Come now Yami. Let's go feed and maybe bring a snack for our soon to be mate." Atemu said and Yami nodded. They flew up to Yugi's room and out of his window to find a nice meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparky- Hey guys I hope you like my story so far

Yugi- So Atemu and Yami are demons?

Sparky- Very possessive and crazy demons

Yugi- I'm going to get hurt aren't I?

Atemu Yami- (Glaring at Sparky)

Sparky- I don't own Yugioh but I do own Dylan.

Yugi yawned as he walked down the sidewalk. He was going to work first then get some food supplies for himself and the new dogs he's watching. It was snowing out so Yugi was shivering slightly. "Damn cold." Yugi mumbled as he walked up to his work. Even though Yugi is still sixteen he was working an after school job but luckily today was Saturday and it was payday. What Yugi didn't know was that he was being watched by the two demons he just helped a couple days ago.

"So our master works at a diner? I wonder why." Yami said sarcastically. Atemu rolled his eyes as he wiped some blood off his lower lip and chin. They had just finished eating the man that were kicking them in the alleyway and who had hit Yugi. "I'm sure we know why Yugi works at this place. We've seen his living conditions." Atemu spoke and they soon flew down to an alleyway. "Why don't we make a friend Yami?" Atemu smirked and Yami smirked in return until their eyes darkened and their forms changed slightly making them look human.

"Why Atemu I think that's a brilliant idea but I have one even better." Yami said and then explained his idea to his mate. Atemu listened then smirked at the idea. "I am so glad we are mates." Atemu said before pulling Yami into a sloppy kiss then leaving him in the alleyway yo go to Yugi's home to clean up a bit for him. Yami watched him fly away before walking out of the alleyway and to the diner known as Kylie's Meals.

Once in Yami looked around the diner and saw it was like an regular fashion diner. "Hello." Yami heard. Yami turned his head to see Yugi in a waiter's outfit and roller skates. "Welcome to Kylie's Meals. I am Yugi Muto." Yugi said with a light blush forming on his pale cheeks. He had just finished giving this rude girl her meal and the girl tried to feel him up making Yugi blush in embarrassment. So when Yugi heard someone walk into the diner he used that as excuse to get away from the rude girl.

"I'll be your waiter so if you may follow me." Yugi said and Yami followed Yugi to a small table in the back. Once Yami sat down Yugi gave him a menu and got his notepad out to write whatever Yami ordered. "Would you like something to drink sir?" Yugi asked and Yami looked up at Yugi and flashed him a smile making Yugi blushed and smile back at him. "Can I have a coffee please?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded his head. "Sure I'll be right back." Yugi said before leaving. Yami smirked at the girl who was touching Yugi.

Yes he knew about that. He saw it before he walked in and he was not happy. He was planning the girl's death already. Soon Yugi walked back to Yami with a tray. On that tray was a coffee cup and a pitcher of coffee. "Here you go sir. Do you know what you want to eat?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded. "Can I have a simple steak please?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Of course let me get that for you." As Yugi walked away Yami saw he tried to stay away from that man earlier.

In about ten minutes Yugi came back with another cup of coffee with a plate. The plate had a steak on it with some green beans and mash potatoes. "Here you go. Enjoy your meal sir." Yugi said and was about to leave but Yami grabbed his wrist. Yugi turned his head to Yami and gave him a confused look. "Is there anything else you need sir?" Yugi asked and Yami shook his head. "Please call me Yami. Can you sit with me please?" Yami asked and Yugi bit his lip. After a few moments Yugi slowly nodded his head.

Yami let go of Yugi's wrist and Yugi sat down on the opposite side of Yami. As Yami ate his meal he never looked away from Yugi and hoped Atemu has cleaned up Yugi's home with his magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparky- I have no inspiration at the moment.

Atemu- Why?

Sparky- Because I haven't given this story much thought.

Yugi- So you're leaving?

Sparky- No. I don't own Yugioh only my OCs.

After Yami left the diner Yugi went back to work with a small smile on his face. During Yugi's little break Yugi learned a lot about Yami and Yami learned a lot about Yugi. Yugi learned that Yami was new in town with his boyfriend and Yugi offered to show them around since he has lived here. Yami agreed with a smile Yugi couldn't help but melt to. Yugi told Yami that he goes on many types of discoveries with his grandfather who was working at the moment on a dig.

Yugi really enjoyed speaking with Yami and Yami enjoyed talking with his new master. Though during them talking Yami wondered how Atemu was going to 'meet' Yugi. It was there plan. They were going to seduce Yugi in their human form, stay with them in their dog form, then mate with them in their demon form. He loved it when he would flirt with Yugi and get the young adult blush like a virgin, which Yami and Atemu hoped he was.

Once Yami had to leave was when Yugi had to get back to work. Waving goodbye Yami left and Yugi. Once Yami got to Yugi's game shop and home Yami saw Yugi place was clean and had take out on his kitchen table. 'Probably from his friend he mentioned.' Yami thought before he shaped back into his shepherd form. "You did a good job beloved." Yami said as he walked onto the living room. He saw Atemu laying in his dog form on the couch.

"Thank you darling. It was quite easy since our master doesn't have much things besides the stuff in the guest room. It's full of ancient things that wouldn't be wanted in museums since they look cheap but they're actually very expensive." Atemu said as he lifted his head. "Well our new master will be taking us on a tour of the city in three days." Atemu cocked his head to the side in confusion and Yami told him his idea to get Yugi.

"Well we could try that but when it doesn't work we will need a new plan." Atemu said and Yami smirked to his best ability in his dog form. "I always have a plan B." Yami said and Atemu nodded and they both waited until around seven at night for Yugi. Yugi had tons of bags hanging on his fingers. He looked shocked at his clean home. "What the?" Yugi mouthed before shaking his head. "It was probably Dylan. She always cleans up my home when I'm working." Yugi said as he dragged his groceries to the kitchen.

Yami and Atemu followed Yugi and layed on the floor in front of the table. "Okay so I went shopping today and was able to get all of us some food. I will still share with you but I heard that dogs can't have much human food." yugi said as he started putting all the food away. Yami saw a lot of fruit, vegetables, and some sweets. Atemu saw the meats, seasonings that humans used to add some more flavor to their meal, and some dog food with treats.

Atemu growled at the dog food and was about to bite at it when Yugi moved it out of the way. "Well I don't care if you don't like it you have to eat ot or no desserts." Yui said unknown that when he said that both demons jus placed their minds in the gutter. Atenu nodded his head slowly in understanding. Yugi smiled when he saw the dog understand him. "Great now there's only one problem. I don't know your names." Yugi said with a annoyed voice.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other before getting up and jumping up to place their paws on Yugi's chest making Yugi fall down due to their height and weight. "Dang you two are heavy." Yugi muttered as he rubbed his butt. The two dogs licked one of each cheek (on his face) making Yugi blush and laugh. "I still need to name you if you two are going to stay here." Yugi mumbled then looked at the dogs.

"I will think about it while making dinner. I'm sure you guys are hungry and bored from waiting for me." Yugi said as he got back up to make them something to eat. He never noticed their wounds were completely healed as was his.

Sparky- I want Yugi to name them something that isn't their names now.

Yami- Why not just call us by our own names.

Sparky- Because I don't want to

Yugi- It is her story.


	6. Chapter 6

Sparky- Gosh I'm so bored.

Yugi- Me too

Atemu- I think I have a few ideas to stop your boredom

Sparky/Yugi- NO!

Atemu- Damn

Today was the day Yugi was going to give Yami and Atemu a tour and he invited his friend Dylan with them. Yugi was now getting his jacket on as Yami walked up to him in his dog form. "Hello Shadow. Where's Egypt?" Yugi asked. Yep Yugi had finally named Yami and Atemu. Yami was 'Shadow' and Atemu was 'Egypt'.

Yami wish he could smile at Yugi. His names that he chose for them was so close to their original names it was like it was fate for them to meet. Soon Atemu came walking into the room only to go lay on the couch. "Such a lazy dog." Yugi mumbled and Yami barked in agreement making Atemu roll his eyes.

"Well I'll be back in a few hours. I need to pick up my friend in an half an hour and meet up with a friend and their own friend to give them a tour of the city." Yugi said as he unlocked his door before opening it. "Be good and don't destroy anything please." Yugi said before leaving his home. Yami and Atemu looked at each other before turning into their demon forms.

"Yeah Atemu. Don't destroy anything." Yami joked and Atemu smirked at Yami before grabbing his arms to pull him to his chest. "The only thing I want to destroy is your's and Yugi's insides." Atemu purred as Yami stiffened when Atemu licked his cheek.

"Come on Romeo we have a mate to meet for our tour." Yami said as he pulled away from his lover. "But I'm horny!" Atemu whined while Yami rolled his eyes. "Make this day fun for Yugi and I'll give you some tonight while Yugi's asleep." Yami said as he tried to move away from the horny demon. "You better." Atemu said before the two teleported away from the house and flew to their destination.

"And this is my best friend Dylan Amber. I've been friends with her since first grade." Yugi introduced as Dylan walked up to to her friend. "A pleasure to meet you Yami and Atemu." Dylan has long black hair that was pulled into a side braid. Her eyes were a gray color.

She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt that showed her stomach and under arms. She also had a black strap going along her breast so they couldn't be seen but the strap was visible. Her bottoms were a hot jean mini skirt with black leggings underneath that had black flower patterns on them. Her shoes were over-knee black high heel boots that made her taller than she looked.

On her head was white flowers clipped to her braid. She, also like Yugi, had a neck-belt. On her left wrist was a black flower bracelet that attached to her fingers. On her right wrist was a chain bracelet with a cross on it. If you looked carefully though you could see a tattoo on her hip was a raven. The reason why was because she was part raven. Yugi of course knew of this and was happy to hold the secret for her.

"It's nice to meet you Dylan. Thank you for joining us." Atemu said with fake happiness but Dylan didn't hear it. "Of course. My sister would have joined us but she's in Italy." Dylan said Yugi sighed in happiness. "Her name is Thalia Python. They have different fathers." Yugi explained but the demons knew Yugi was holding other information.

"Why don't we start with the park? It's my favorite place in the city. I know this nice peaceful area." Yugi said and the demons nodded along with Dylan. "Come on. We're walk. It gives us time to show you more places." Yugi said and Atemu grabbed Yami's hand as they started walking.

Dylan then soon grabbed Yugi's own hand making him blush slightly and laugh a bit. Yami and Atemu frowned secretly but didn't say anything. They will get more information soon. As long as they played their parts well.

Sparky- I want to know if you guys want a lemon between Yami and Atemu.

Atemu- Please say yes! I'm horny

Yami- Let them choose. Besides this would be Sparky's first lemon.

Sparky- I don't own Yugioh but I do own Dylan and Thalia. Let me know if you want a lemon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparky- Okay so well here is my very first lime. Sorry if it's sucky but I couldn't think of how to do my lemon. I'll probably do it in my next story.

Yugi- When am I going to get into this?

Sparky- I don't know. I want to make this story at least 15 chapters

Atemu- Let's get started. I want some love.

Sparky- One more thing. When Yami and Atemu are humans they are 22 years old. Yugi is 17

The day went fast for the group. Yugi and Dylan showed Atemu and Yami the great places to eat and the bad one, they also showed them the clubs they go to for dancing, and they also showed them Yugi and Dylan's school. The two friends answered all the questions.

Dylan noticed how Yami and Atemu would stay by Yugi's side the entire time. Dylana first thought it was because they met him first but when she looked into their eyes she saw different emotions. She had let go of Yugi's hand earlier to show them her favorite place in the park and when she did Yami and Atemu immediately went to his side.

What she saw in their eyes were they same thing in each of their eyes. Possessive, wanting, and... lust. They lusted for Yugi. Dylan frowned at that but didn't say anything. She knew Yugi could take care of himself and if he needed help he could just call her for help.

It was now nighttime and Yugi was sleeping in his bed. Tomorrow was Monday so Yugi and Dylan had school. Yami was in human form sleeping on the couch. Atemu was also in human form but he wasn't asleep. He was watching Yami sleep. It seems like his beloved as forgotten about their deal earlier.

He couldn't have that now could he?

Atemu's eyes started to glow as he placed a silence spell on the room. He looked at the sleeping Yami and felt the lust start to crowd his eyes. As if feeling eyes on him Yami began to slowly wake up and saw Atemu staring at him but he shivered when he saw the lust in his eyes.

Sitting up Yami glared at Atemu and shook his head. "Atemu don't. We can't wake up Yugi. He'll-Mmmph." Yami started but was interrupted by Atemu's lips being placed roughly on his own. His eyes widen when Atemu shoved his tongue.

"Mmm- s-stop- mmph." Yami moaned. Atemu smirked as he felt Yami slowly melt into his rough kiss. What Yami didn't know was that Atemu had changed into his demon form. He did notice how Atemu had snapped his fingers making his clothes and Atemu's disappeared.

He soon felt a hand on is inner thigh and his thoughts came back. "No stop Atemu. Yugi could-Ahh!" Yami screamed when his member was roughly grabbed. He soon felt Atemu's tail on his backside. Yami gasped and Atemu went to placed his mouth back on Yami's.

Yami could barely think with the triple assault on his body. Feeling Atemu go back and forth from his mouth to his neck, his hand roughly pumping his member, and Atemu's tail in his entrance and thrusting in and out. "Ahh!" Yami screamed as he was so close to coming.

"What do you want beloved?" Atemu asked with a smirked as he stopped all his movement. His tail was still up Yami's ass and directly on his prostate, there was a huge hickey on his neck, Yami's lips were bruised, and Atemu was squeezing his member to stop Yami from coming.

"Well beloved? What do you what do you want?" Atemu said and Yami whimpered when Atemu slightly moved his tail. "Please Atemu. Please make me come. I need to come." Yami begged and Atemu smirked and began to lower himself in front of Yami's member.

"What do you me to do my love?" Yami whimpered when he realized Atemu wants more begging. Yami was about to keep his mouth shut but could as Atemu grabbed his member again and squeezed his member and thrusted his tail again.

"Goddammit Atemu. Suck me please! Suck my cock!" Yami screamed and Atemu immediately placed Yami member into his mouth and started thrusting his tail harder into Yami making the younger demon to come after the first few sucks.

"Feel better Yami?" Atemu smirked as Yami glared at him. "If Yugi wakes up I swear-" Yami was cute off by another moan when he felt Atemu's tail leave his body. "Don't worry about him beloved. I placed a silence spell on the room. He couldn't hear you screaming in pleasure."

Yami rolled his eyes at his lover as Atemu smirked. He was very happy.

Sparky- That must of sucked. Remember Yami's as in his human form the entire time


	8. Chapter 8

Sparky- Sorry if my lime sucked it was horrible.

Yugi- It was was your very first one. I've seen worst.

Sparky- Whatever (Rolls eyes)

Yugi- (Frowning) Sparky doesn't own Yugioh so no suing.

Yugi groaned as he heard his alarm clock going off. He did not want to go to school but knew he had to. Though he lived by himself, besides for Shadow and Egypt, but he knew he had to be responsible. Besides even though he's the King of Games he still needs an education.

Sighing Yugi slowly got up and got ready for school. Once he was changed he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom he heard the two dogs start barking. Confused for a second until Yugi heard someone knocking on his door. Walking out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, Yugi waked to his door and opened.

Yugi rolled his eyes when he saw the one person he didn't like. Thalia Python. She's Dylan's step-sister. She is obsessed with Yugi claiming he is her soulmate. "Hello Honey." She said with her sickening voice. Yami and Atemu started to growl at the female.

This girl had dark hazel eyes. Her hair was a bright pink color that hurt Yugi's eyes and her lips were almost as pink as her hair because of her lipstick. In her hair was a pink headband with pink flowers in them. Her outfit was a nice and pretty dress. Though the dress had sleeves it showed her shoulders and covered her cleavage which Yugi was thankful for.

Her dress was pink, white, and a light orange color. She had a strap on her middle that was the orange along with some flower prints. The rest of the flowers were bright pink and the background was white. Finally her shoes. She was wearing white heels with a bright purple bow on them that was extremely close to the white but not so.

Yugi removed his toothbrush and spoke. "Hello Thalia. What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Italy." Yugi asked and blocked her from coming inside. "I got back last night. I missed you so much my love." Thalia said as she hugged Yugi tightly. "L-let go Thalia." Yugi said as she crushed him.

She finally let him go giving him the chance to breathe and walk backwards a bit to get away from her. Yugi then heard a noise and turned his head to see his dogs growling at Thalia and knew they would bite her without waiting for his word. "Um Thalia I think you should leave. I'll see you at school." Yugi said before slamming the door in her face.

"Thank Ra." Yugi mumbled as he went back to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth while mumbling about stupid girl and annoying voice.

Yami stopped growling once he knew the girl was gone but Atemu kept growling as he looked at the door. The look in his eyes made Yami think he was going to destroy the door. "She's gone Atemu. Stop glaring at the door." Yami said and Atemu stopped growling but continued to glare at the door. Yami rolled his eyes at his lover.

"I don't have a good feeling about her." Atemu said and Yami agreed. "She had an evil aura surrounding her." Yami said as he walked over to his lover and licked his cheek. "We will watch her or more like you since it's your turn to fully meet Yugi." Yami said and if Atemu could he would smirked.

Oh yes. It was Atemu's turn to 'bump' into their master. Since Yami bumped into him at his work what better way to 'bump' into Yugi then at his school. "Yes I remember. I wonder how I should do this?" Atemu joked. Yes Atemu already had a plan for his meeting and a way to watch over Yugi.

Oh yes he would enjoy his plan.

Sparky- Oh I wonder what his plan is.

Yugi- What do you mean plan?

Sparky- Didn't you read the chapter?

Yugi- No

Sparky- Well you should. Anyway in this story there will be no Tea bashing. I will probably only use Thalia as my evil OC. I'm also making a new OC that will probably be in my next story.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparky- Hey guys welcome back. I have someone here with us

Yugi- Who

Dylan- Me :)

Yami- Cool. Welcome back

Dylan- Thanks. Sparky doesn't own Yugioh but I do own Dylan, Thalia, and the plot

Yugi walked into his art class and saw no teacher there. Thinking the teacher was just late Yugi walked over to his table in the back of the classroom near the window he looks out all the time. He placed his bag down and sat down. He took out his sketch book and started sketching hands for practice.

He was so into his work he never heard someone walk into the classroom or walk over to him. Yugi blinked when a shadow covered his entire body and sketch book. Looking up Yugi gasped when he saw a familiar face. "Atemu?" Yugi asked and Atemu smirked making Yugi blush.

"Hello little one. I'm here as your new art teacher." Atemu said and Yugi's eyes went wide before smiling. "That's so cool Atemu. Now we can talk a lot more." Yugi said and Atemu nodded before sitting next to Yugi to look at Yugi's sketch.

"You're an amazing drawer Yugi. These look so real." Atemu said and Yugi blush and shook his head. "Nah. I'm not that good. If I was I wouldn't need this class." Yugi said but Atemu shook his head. "No. With art no one is perfect. When they practice more it means they are really motivated with their work."

Yugi looked at his sketch more then turning his head to Atemu. "Thank you Atemu. I see why you're an art teacher." Yugi said right before the bell rang and the other students came in. Atemu stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom. As he stood up though Yugi felt Atemu place a hand on his thigh extremely close to his hip.

Yugi blushed but frowned as well. Wasn't Atemu dating Yami? Why did Atemu do that? So many questions was in Yugi's mind but for now he was going to let fate lead them to their future. Though the future was not one Yugi was expecting.

"I want him." A dark figure said as they spoke to some random hitman. "And why am I here?" The hit man asked and the figure smirked. "I can pay you well. Extremely well." Said figure through a small brown bag in front of them to show the hitman only a preview of the real amount.

The hitman smirked at the small sack of gold. And how much can you pay me?" The hit man asked. "At least ten times that small sack of gold and some pleasure." The figure said and the hitman laughed a disgusting laugh.

"Who do you want me to kidnap? I believe it was a boy." The hitman said and the figure nodded. "I want you to get me Yugi Moto." The figure said and the hitman nodded his head. "Kidnapping a kid is easy." The hitman said and the figure growled. "He has a good friend that can turn into a raven demon and two deadly dogs. This job will not be easy." The figure said.

"Do you think you can still handle this?" The figure asked and the man smirked. "I always catch my prey. This boy will be yours." The hitman said and the figure smirked back at the hitman and lifted their hand. "Do we have a deal?" The hitman looked at the hand before grabbing the figure's hand. "Deal."

Yugi sighed as he changed for gym though while he changed he felt someone watching him but just shook off the feeling as paranoid. What he didn't know as that Atemu was in his demon form and was watching Yugi from the ceiling. He knew Yugi could feel his eyes but he didn't care.

God. How much longer does he and Yami have to wait until they reveal to Yugi who they are? Would Yugi even except them? Of course Yugi would. Right?

Sparky- Okay that should give off some hints on the future

Dylan- Who is the dark figure?

Yugi- Yeah and are they going to hurt me?

Atemu- I would never let them hurt you

Yugi- LEAVE ME ALONE PERVERT!

Atemu- (Pouting)


	10. Chapter 10

Sparky- Hello my lovely readers.

Dylan- Hey guys.

Sparky- I haven't seen Yami in a while

Dylan- Where is Yami

Sparky- I don't want to know.

It was the last class of the day and Yugi was exhausted. He had at least three test today and had to deal with Ushio's teasing which meant he wanted to give him a beating. Something Yugi was not ready for. As Yugi was walking through the school he saw Atemu walking out of his classroom.

Atemu was not happy. He had girls trying to flirt with him, students wouldn't be quiet, and the gym coach, Ms. Valentine flirted with him as well during lunch. But once he saw Yugi walking his way his anger went away with the blow of the wind. He smiled at Yugi who smiled in return.

"Hello Little one. How was your day?" Atemu asked as Yugi walked up to him. "Hello Atemu. It was long but beatable. I'm almost done with my hands." Yugi said before he heard someone cough behind them. Turning their heads Yugi frowned at the sight of Ushio staring him down. Atemu glared at the student before placing a hand on Yugi shoulder.

"Yugi how about I walk you home today? So we can talk more." Atemu said and Yugi looked at him surprised but smiled either way. "Of course Atemu. I would enjoy that." Yugi said and the two walked past Ushio who growled as Yugi walked past him. Yugi knew he was going to be in for a beating but right now he was happy he was safe for now.

"So Yugi. Would you like to hang out with me and Yami tomorrow after school?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded. "Sure. You guys were nice company when we did our tour." Yugi said. "Where do you plan on going when we hang out?" Yugi asked and Atemu smirked as he slowly went for Yugi's hand. "Well maybe get some ice cream then the movies." Atemu said.

"Oh! That sounds like I fun. I love ice cream and movies." Yugi smiled. "Great. We'll pick up at six tomorrow since you still have school." Atemu said and they were at Yugi's home. It used to be a game shop until his grandfather left and he turned it into a house.

"Thank you Atemu. I have a feeling that if you didn't walk with me I would be coming home late." Yugi said before walking into his home." Yugi said before unlocking his door but before he walked in he felt lips on his cheek. "Can't wait for our date tomorrow little one. Yami and I are very excited." Atemu said before walking away.

Atemu didn't really walk away. He just waited for Yugi to open his door so he could teleport to his room and go back into his dog form. "Hey guys! I'm home!" He heard Yugi call. He then, in his dog form, ran downstairs to meet Yugi again. "Hey Shadow, hey Egypt. I hope your day was better than mine." Yugi said as he plopped down on his couch.

Yami hopped on the couch and placed his head in Yugi's lap while Atemu sat by his feet. Yugi laid his head down and slowly fell asleep from his exhaustion. Yami had been slowly licking his hand to help him fall asleep. "He is tired Atemu. Why?" Yami asked. "He had a long and stressful day." Atemu said. Yami looked at Atemu confused since he has never been to a human school.

"Don't worry about him Beloved. It was just a long day and he's going to have another one tomorrow as well." Atemu said before falling asleep as well. Yami was a little tense before he fell asleep on Yugi's lap as well. The three looked so peaceful as they slept on the couch.

They never heard a clicking sound of a camera. "Mmm. That's it baby. Sleep peacefully. Soon you will be in my arms." The figure said as they took pictures of Yugi and his dogs.

Sparky- I'm finally placing the villain in this story.

Yugi- Am I gonna get hurt?

Sparky- What fanfiction doesn't have you getting hurt ?

Yugi- ...Maybe


	11. Chapter 11

Sparky- Hey guys I start school in just a few days so it will be extremely hard to type my story.

Yugi- Well that sucks.

Sparky- Indeed it does my friend. Anyway I'm not going to be here so I'm going to have Dylan take over for me.

Dylan- I'll do my best. Sparky doesn't own Yugioh.

Yugi was very happy. He just finished his homework and was getting ready for his 'date'. He was extremely nervous but excited for his date. Though he was more nervous since he couldn't find an outfit. Finally he decided on a purple buttoned up shirt with black leather pants. While he was changing he realized he hasn't seen his dogs since he got home.

"Shadow! Egypt!" Yugi called as he walked out of his room while buttoning his shirt. "Shadow! Egypt! Come here boys!" Yugi called through the house but could find them. "Where could they have gone?" Yugi mumbled as he placed his boots on. He was about to go look for them when someone knocked on his door.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Atemu and Yami. They both were wearing black dress pants but their shirts were different color shirts. Atemu had a crimson buttoned up shirt while Yami had a wine buttoned up shirt. They saw how small his smile was and Yami decided to ask. "What is wrong Aibou?" Yugi blushed at the nickname before looking around.

"I can't find my dogs. It's like they disappeared." Yugi said and Atemu, long with Yami, mentally groaned. They forgot about that during their excitement. "I'm sure they will show up later." Atemu said as he grabbed Yugi's hand. "I don't know maybe I should-" Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and turned his head to him and before Yugi could understand wants happening Yami kissed him.

Yugi gasped in the kiss giving Yami time to place his spell. Atemu could see Yami looking into Yugi's widen eyes as he did his spell. Finally letting Yugi go, they started panting. "Wha-what?" Yugi asked as he forgot about his dogs for the time being. "I've been waiting to do that." Yami mumbled and Atemu huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Alright. Let's get going before we're late for our movie." Atemu said as he pulled Yugi by his hand away from Yami, making him pout and Yugi giggle. "So what movie are we going to see?" Yugi asked and felt a shiver go down his spine a both Yami and Atemu smirked at him. "We are going to be watching Truth or Dare." Yami said and Yugi frowned. "R-really?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded his head like a kid being offered candy.

"Wonderful." Yugi mumbled as he got ready for a nights of terror. "Don't worry little one, we'll protect you from the demons." Atemu said with a smirk and Yami smirked back at their hidden joke. "O-okay." Yugi said and he then saw the movie theatre in view. He was not ready for this movie, in fact Yugi hates Horror movies.

After the movie Yugi was trembling so hard you would think he was naked in winter. He covered his face every time he saw someone die or the demon came back. "I-I hate that movie. I-I never want to see another demon movie again." Yugi stuttered. Yami and Atemu just shrugged their shoulders during the movie. They had to kiss Yugi had some points through the movie just to distract him.

"Come on Yugi. For being a brave boy you get ice cream." Yami said and Yugi's eyes immediately had no fear but happiness at the mention of ice cream. "Ya! Ice cream." Yugi said as he jumped up and down. He grabbed Yami and Atemu's hand and started to pull them to the closest ice cream shop. Sadly though their date was interrupted.

"Stop right there."

Sparky- Cliffhanger. Please don't hate me.

Yugi- Well don't all stories have a cliffhanger. If they don't like it then they shouldn't be reading.

Yami- Well said Aibou

Atemi- Yes little one, well said

Sparky- And where have you two been?


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop right there."

Atemu, Yami, and Yugi all turned around to see Ushio holding a gun and pointing it at Yugi. Yami and Atemu both moved in front of Yugi to block him from the gun. They could take many bullets since there skin in invincible even in human form.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yami asked and Ushio laughed. "His name is Ushio. He's the school's biggest and toughest bully. I'm his main target." Yugi explained as he hid behind Yami and Atemu. "Yeah and I have someone who's paying me a nice coin to bring them this boy." Ushio said.

Yugi whimpered at the thought of being kidnapped. "I-I don't want t-to go." Yugi stuttered as he grabbed Yami's arm. "I don't care what you want wimp. Get your ass over here or I'll shot one of them." Ushio said as he slightly as he pressed the trigger slightly.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Yugi yelled as he pushed past Yami and Atemu and running up to Ushio. "Yugi!" Yami and Atemu shouted as he gave himself up to them. "I'm sorry." Yugi said as he walked into the alleyway with Ushio's hand on his shoulder. Atemu growled as his eyes started to glow. Yami noticed this and placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder to calm him down.

"We will find you Yugi. I promise." Atemu said as he watched Ushio took Yugi into the shadows until he disappeared into the night. "Let's get to Yugi's place and call Dylan. She may know who was paying Ushio to kidnap Yugi." Yami said and all he got was a growl.

Even though Yami could control their demon side Atemu wasn't as good.

Yugi struggled with his binding as he was tied to a random pole in a strange warehouse. That's where Ushio brought Yugi. To a rundown warehouse. Ushio was waiting for his employer to come and pay him. Ushio wanted to talk Ushio but he couldn't because Ushio had placed a binding over his mouth.

"Well done Ushio. You did good." A female voice said in the shadows. Ushio was about to say but a bang sound went through the quiet building and Ushio fell to the floor with a bullet wound through his head. Yugi screamed the best he could through his gag as tears flushed down his cheek.

"Don't worry my love. I won't hurt you." Yugi looked up and his tearful eyes widen when he saw the familiar pink hair. Thalia walked up to Yugi and placed a kiss on his forehead as Yugi struggled once more against his bind.

"We will be together forever, just you and me." Yugi has never been more terrified for his life until this moment.

Atemu was in his demon form as he scrapped and crawled around Yugi's house though he made sure not to destroy anything of Yugi's. Yami was in the living room with Dylan asking her questions about any enemies Yugi has made. He as in his Human form while Dylan was in her demon form.

Her demon form was almost like Yami's and Atemu's but she had Raven wings and her eyes turned a dark purple color from her original gray eyes.

"The only enemies Yugi would tell me about are the bullies he deals with but non of them would have kidnapped him. They wouldn't have risked kidnapping him." Dylan explained and Yami went back to his thoughts.

"What about your sister? Would she kidnap Yugi?" Yami and Dylan turned to see Atemu crawling over to Yami and layed down in his lap. "My sister may be crazy but-" Dylan stopped talking when a thought came to her mind. "Oh. My. God. She's that crazy to kidnap Yugi." Dylan mumbled with a frown.

Atemu would have felt sympathetic for her if Thalia didn't just kidnap their soon-to-be mate. "Where would she take him?" Yami asked as he rubbed Atemu's head. Dylan frowned as she thought of all her sister's safe houses. "I don't know. We have many safe houses since my father has given us many safe houses." Dylan paused.

"Yugi could be anywhere."


	13. Chapter 13

Dylan- Okay. I'm sorry but this story is soon coming to a close. I'm not going to tell you when but it will be soon.

Yugi- Really? Dangit. I like this story

Dylan- Many does and I thank you all for reading Sparky's story

Yami- Sparky doesn't own Yugioh but she does own the plot

Yugi was currently playing dead.

He was currently laying down on the floor acting as if he was unconscious. Thalia had Yugi's left foot chained to the same pole from earlier but decided to let Yugi have some free movement after she had Ushio moved somewhere else. He was waiting until he was able to grab his phone from Thalia's desk to call Dylan.

Yugi has learned from his many times dealing with bullies is to 'play dead' with them so they would leave him alone quicker. Thalia had left to talk on her own phone to call someone to find a place where she could take Yugi to keep for herself. Yugi opened his eyes and got up.

He looked around and saw his phone and wallet on Thalia's desk. Yugi got up and walked over to the desk but sadly he couldn't quite reach it making him fall to the ground. He stood up again and tried to reach for his phone and was so close to it but sadly he could not. He was still a few feet away.

He needed to come up with another plan and soon or else he won't have a choice but to go with Thalia. "Yami, Atemu. I hope you two are safe." Yugi mumbled as he sat down and placed his head in his knees as he cried softly. Soon Thalia came back into the warehouse and smiled as she saw Yugi.

"Soon Honey will be together. Just us." Yugi whimpered and tried to back away only to hit a wall. "Thalia please let me go. I-" Yugi paused. "-I love Yami and Atemu." Yugi said and Thalia growled before grabbing her gun and pointing it at Yugi.

"The only one you're aloud to love is me."

"Have you found them yet?" Yami asked Dylan who shook her head. "No father told me none of the safe house has been in use." Dylan said and Yami growled. He was slowly losing his own patients and was about to turn into his own demon form as well since Atemu was still in his.

"Wait. Can you or Atemu go into your dog form and track down Yugi's scent?" Dylan asked and Yami looked at her surprised and gave it a thought. "We just might. Since Atemu and I are stronger than normal dogs our scents are stronger. I give Atemu a call and bring him back." Yami said.

Atemu has left them to go out into Domino's forest so he wouldn't hurt anyone with his anger though they couldn't say he didn't hurt mother nature.

"He's on his way. Soon we will find Yugi but Dylan-" Dylan looked at Yami who had a deadly look in his eyes. "- I don't think your sister will live through this." Dylan looked down then back up at Yami. "She is not my sister and has never had been. Believe me." Yami nodded his head and the two waited for Atemu to get back

"Thalia please don't." Yugi said as he placed his arms in front of his head as Thalia had the gun at him. "You can't love those two. They're different. They can hurt you." Thalia cried as she shook the gun around making Yugi flitch away from the gun. "Thalia! Be careful!" Yugi screamed as he quickly got up to stop Thalia before she did something she would regret.

"Get off me!" Thalia screamed, pushing Yugi into the wall and hitting his head. Yugi groaned as he slid down the wall. He looked back up at Thalia only to see the gun pointed right into his face.

Yugi could feel his own heart stop.

Dylan- So how did I do?

Yugi- I'm scared.

Yami- You are never aloud by a computer again.

Dylan- Awe man! (Pout)


	14. Chapter 14

Dylan- Sparky still isn't here so I'm going to do this chapter.

Yugi- Oh no!

Dylan- I'm not that bad.

Yami/Atemu- YES YOU ARE! YOU HURT YUGI!

Dylan- Hey I'm just typing what Sparky told me to type

Yugi- What!

Yugi could feel his own heart stop.

Thalia was no currently holding her gun in front of his face. Yugi slowly looked up and the look on her face made him even more scared. She had this insane look in her eyes. Like a child on a sugar rush but she was more on a blood rush.

"You should have loved me Yugi. I could of gave you everything and-" "No you couldn't have Thalia." Yugi interrupted making the girl growl at him. Yugi slowly stood up as he continued. "Yes you may be rich and you're very pretty-" Thalia cooed when she heard that. "- but there are many things you can't give me."

Yugi gulped as he hoped Dylan would come for him. She always knew Yugi was in trouble before being notified. "And what is that sweetheart?" Thalia asked. Yugi looked down before staring back up at Thalia. He had a determined look on his face as if he was no longer afraid of her gun.

"You can't give me the happiness and love that Atemu and Yami can."

Thalia screamed and took a shoot.

Yami was in his dog form while Atemu was still flying behind him in his demon form. Dylan stayed at Yugi's apartment to get everything ready for when Yugi returns. She knew those demons were going to kill Thalia but honestly she didn't care. Thalia never cared for her and she never cared for Thalia.

Yami was following Yugi scent while Atemu followed. Yami soon realized where he was going.

To the abandoned warehouses at the docks. As soon as they got there though they heard a gunshot making their hearts clench in fear. They started running to the sound and gasped on what they saw.

Yugi was fighting to Thalia for the gun. They could see a broken chain on the floor and the other piece on Yugi's foot to show Thalia has already shot at Yugi but missed. The two quickly charged in without changing their forms and tackle both Yugi and Thalia.

Yami had Yugi pinned under his dog form while Atemu had Thalia pinned by his demon form. "Atemu?" Yugi mumbled before looking up at the dog and looked into it's eyes. "Yami." Yugi whispered and Yami whimper before nuzzling Yugi.

What Yugi didn't know was that Yami was keeping his attention while Atemu ripped Thalia to shreds with his teeth. Yami was worried but that worry soon turned into confusion when Yugi smiled calmly at them.

Like he knew who they were all this time.

Once Atemu was done with Thalia he crawled over to Yugi and Yami moved from Yugi to let Atemu closer. Yugi sighed and quickly jumped up to hug Atemu.

"I knew you would come for me. Both of you." Yugi said as he let Atemu go. "You're not afraid?" Atemu asked and Yugi shook his head. "No. The only demon I'm afraid of is the one from 'Truth or Dare'. I could never fear you two. Especially since I knew this for a while now." Yugi said.

Yami walked over to Yugi in his human form and hugged him from behind. "How did you know? We never told you and made sure you were gone before we turned into our demon forms." Yami said and Yugi blushed slightly before mumbling his answer.

"What was that Yugi? We didn't hear you." Atemu smirked. He did hear Yugi but Yami did not since he was in Human form.

"I-I um... saw you a-and Y-Yami having s-s-s-sex on my couch." Yugi stuttered and Yami growled at Atemu. "I told you he was going to wake up. I thought you placed a silence spell on the room." "I did. He shouldn't have heard us." Atemu growled back as he cuddled Yugi from the front.

"Um I woke up to get something to drink and I saw Atemu in his demon form and I suspected that Yami was also a demon." Yugi said quickly before they could start arguing. "Besides. You two are different but that's okay." Yugi said as he cupped both of their cheeks and smiled.

They smiled back at him. Happy that he has accepted them.

Dylan- Next chapter I think is going to be the last chapter

Yugi- Sparky has already started another story right?

Dylan- Yep but sadly I don't think I'm in that one

Yami- So what? I still get Yugi

Atemu- Sparky doesn't own Yugioh and hopes that you like her story.


	15. Chapter 15

Sparky- I'm back with the final chapter with Lime.

Yugi- What took you so long?

Sparky- Brand new school. Remember I just got done moving somewhere new.

Dylan- Did I do good work on the last two chapters?

Sparky- Yes you did. Now let's start with the final chapter

Yugi sighed as he cuddled with his two, now, lovers on his couch as Dylan sat in the single chair. Thalia was dead and so was Ushio so Yugi didn't have anything to worry about. Though he was nervous. He knew Yami and Atemu wanted him fully but he was still fearful that they may hurt him on accident.

He knew they would never hurt him but he was still fearful. I mean who wouldn't be. What if you have to demonic lovers who are extremely strong and one of them has anger issues?

As the four watched the movie Yugi was suddenly growing tired. His eyes closed slightly and and soon fell asleep in Yami's lap with a small smile. He never saw the smirk placed on Atemu's lips or the smile on Yami's own lips.

"Is he tired already? Normally he falls asleep at the end of the movie." Dylan said and Yami chuckled. "I guess I'm just a comfy pillow." Yami said and Dylan raised an eyebrow before nodding her head. "Well it's late anyways. Don't worry about Yugi's job. I took all his shifts until thursday so has three days with you two." Dylan said before leaving.

Atemu picked up Yugi from Yami's lap and they both walked up to Yugi's room. As soon as Yami closed the door the two demons got to work.

Yugi opened his eyes only to find himself on his bed staring at his white ceiling. Yugi was about to rub his eyes but when he couldn't move his arms he noticed his wrist were tied together with one of his shorts.

He looked down and blushed when he saw he was naked and his legs were spread out and tied to the end of the bed post with his other shirts. Soon Yugi heard his door open and saw Yami and Atemu walking in. Atemu had a bowl while Yami had a paintbrush.

'Where did the paintbrush come from? I don't even paint.'

"Hello little one. Glad to see you are awake." Atemu said as he placed the bowl on Yugi's desk that was located by his bed. "What's going on?" Yugi asked and Yami walked over to Yugi and sat on the bed.

Yugi's eyes widen when he felt Yami play with his right nipple. "How we longed to touch you Aibou. Will you let us touch you fully?" Yami asked and Yugi's breath hitched. Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and only saw love and passion. He turned to Atemu and saw love and happiness.

"Yes."

Then it began.

Yami started playing with both his nipples while Atemu grabbed the bowl and started drawing random patterns on his stomach with what Yugi could only guess was chocolate. They gave Yugi the look a predator was about to go for the meal and he was their meal.

"Gah!" Yugi arched up into Yami's mouth as he took a nipple and started nipping and sucking on it while Yami's other hand still played with his other one. He never noticed Atem has finished up with his patterns until he started to nip at Yugi's stomach and even lower.

Yami let his nipple go before going straight for the other one. Yugi tried pulling on his restraints but even he knew the restraints weren't coming off. "Please." Yugi begged when he felt Atemu kiss his inner thigh. He was so hard it started to hurt.

Yugi tried to buck up but hands on his waist stopped him. He opened his eyes, he never realized they were closed, and saw Atemu and Yami has turned into their demon forms. "God Yami. Look at our own angel." Atemu said as he slowly placed his clawed hand on Yugi's member.

"He's our angel." Yami said before going for Yugi's neck. "Yes. Our angel." Atemu said before going faster with a flick of his wrist. Yugi screamed in pleasure. "Please. Yami, Atemu. Please." Yugi begged and the two demons let him go before Atemu came up to give Yugi a passionate kiss.

Once he was finished Yami went for his own kiss. Yugi was breathless when Yami let him go.

"Of course Angel. You are ours now and we are about to show it."

And they indeed did show their love for Yugi.

Sparky- The End

Yami/Atemu- NOOO!!!!!

Yugi- Don't worry. Sparky has more stories in her mind and she's thinking of one now.

Sparky- Yep but for now Dylan please give out some shout outs.

Dylan- Of course.

\- YamiLapis

\- Zam_Steelix

\- nightshade25

\- SuperheroLover 45

Sparky- Here are some of my readers and I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. Stay tune for my next story.


End file.
